ReCollections
by yu-chii
Summary: A series of one-shots that I'm going to compile here because if I don't, I'll clog up the SnK category. Mostly gonna be RiRen but everyone in SnK is awesome. Rated M for reasons but not everything is M.
1. Lessons

**Summary:** Eren goes to school late and well, Rivaille isn't really happy about it. Armin ponders about things.

* * *

Lethargic hands reach over the bed side table and on the alarm clock.

_7 AM_, it reads, and with a startled breath of air, his body rises and stumbles to the bath room with a "Shit, I'm late."

He partially blames Mikasa but it wasn't her fault the student council decided to hold a meeting so he blames them instead.

He grabs a piece of bread from the table and rushes off. _Hopefully Rivaille-sensei won't be too mad._ He gulps, knowing that his wish won't come true.

* * *

He runs through the gates, up the stairs and through the corridors, ignoring the various teachers' _No running in the hallways!_

He grabs the door knob, opens it swiftly and with a bow, "I apologize for being late." he announces and the rest of the class gulps for him.

_"He should've stayed at home,"_

"I wouldn't have gone to school if I were him,"

"Rivaille-sensei'll surely kill him,"

They all whispered but Eren paid no heed. _He knew he was dead from the start._

"Nice of you to join us Jaeger," Rivaille starts, walking up to him slowly. A wave of '_Kyaaa's_ could be heard in the background.

"When it comes to teaching manners to students, I believe that it's better to teach them through their bodies rather than giving them verbal lessons."

The screaming in the background grew louder and Eren couldn't help but flinch in response.

"Jaeger, 10 laps around the school. And while you're at it, bring me a cup of coffee." He punctuates by shoving Eren out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

Some minutes later, Eren enters the room, all tired and huffing. "Here's your coffee, sir." and Rivaille takes it, and sips from it without so much as a glance at Eren.

Eren takes his seat beside Armin, props his head up with his right hand and sighs.

"Eren, are you alright?" he asks, staring at Eren's face with concern.

"Mhhm."

"Are you sure?" He asks again, noticeably worried about the far-off look in Eren's face.

"_Yesss,_" Eren replies, another sigh escaping his lips. "It's just that,"

"It's just that?"

"Isn't Rivaille-sensei so cool? Hey, what do you think'll happen if I come in late again tomorrow? Ah, but Mikasa would be at home by tomorrow and- _aah_"

Armin pales, a disgusted look on his face, "Are you a masochist or what?"

"Jaeger, stay behind after school. Looks like I have a lot more to teach you."

The screaming resumes again and Eren replies with a dreamy "_Yess._"

Armin wonders if his class was still sane or if he was the one who's gone crazy.


	2. Heat Waves (M)

**Summary:** Modern!AU wherein Rivaille and Eren live together and things get hot and sweaty due to a heatwave and broken air conditioning.

* * *

The heatwave was unbearable, his clothes stuck to his skin uncomfortably and sweat dripped from the ends of his hair.

"Rivaille-saaan, when's the air conditioning gonna get fiixedd?" Eren yelled from the living room, lounging around on the couch, a popsicle stick hanging on the edge of his lip.

"It'll be fixed when it gets fixed, damned brat."

"Can't we at least get a fan working here?" He whined, rolling over onto his stomach, popsicle slowly melting onto his cheeks.

"Get it from storage then, don't you have legs!?"

"But I don't wanna get uuup!" He rolled once more, "I'm too tired!" And again, _thump_, he landed on the floor.

Alarmed, Rivaille mutters a few words into the receiver and hangs up. He trudges into the living room and stares at Eren, his usual bored expression laced with ire.

"Oh, Rivaille-san," He twirls the popsicle in his mouth, "Didja bring the fan with you?" And Rivaille's eye twitched.

"Oi, Eren," The man starts tapping his foot indignantly. "What are you doing?"

Eren props up his head on his left hand, his right twirling the popsicle again. "Nothing really, would you like a popsicle? There's more in the fridge and oh, if you do get one, get me one too. Also, the fan-mmph!"

Eren didn't get the chance to relish into the kiss as his elder pulled away as quickly as he initiated it.

"Wha-?" He mumbled, eyes half-lidded and his ice cream already melted and dripping onto his hand.

"There was ice cream all over your face. You eat like a little brat." He swiped his thumb across his lower lip. "You even have it all over your hand, gross."

"Oh, I-I hadn't noticed." He starts licking his palm, the sweet taste of vanilla mixing with the salty tang of his sweat. He lapped up the sticky liquid from his fingers, slowly, taking in three of his fingers into his mouth, licking up, down and in between. When he's done, he pulls his hand away, looking up at Rivaille with hooded eyes, want evident in his elder's eyes.

"Eren, you..."

"R-Rivaille-san,"

And with that, their lips slammed together again, teeth grinding against teeth, tongue dancing against tongue. Rivaille tastes salt and vanilla and Eren, and the mixture of these together burns raging hot lava in his loins.

"You're a shitty little brat, you know that right?" He bites into his jaw, down the side of his neck, on his jugular and down the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Eren moaned and whined, pushing his body onto Rivaille's and straddling him.

"Please, can we-?"

"It's nearing 40 fucking degrees."

"It's already burning like hell in here, besides," he ground their hips together, "I think it's too late to back out now."

Rivaille smirks as he bites down on his collar bone. "Sometimes it's surprising how you can use your brain."

* * *

Their clothes were flung everywhere, the room felt like it was on fire but damn, they could be burning in hell and they wouldn't, couldn't give a damn. The glass table Eren leaned on was starting to fog up, his drool pooling on it as Rivaille thrust in him hard and raw.

His insides felt like they were being torn in two but fuck it, he needed it and he needed it hard. He thrust back needily, urging his lover to pull out and just shove his dick up his ass nice and ruthlessly hard. His pace was fast, and unyielding. Not a single ounce of care was imbued, just lust and want. Just the way he liked it.

He bit on Eren's nape, hard enough to draw blood; lapping at the tangy, metallic taste and Eren mewled in pain and pleasure. The heat of the room and of the sensations was getting him lightheaded and he was sure that he'd pass out due to a heatstroke when this was all done. His eyes were heavy and his breathing was labored, sweat poured from his skin and the floor would have been pooling with their fluids if not for the fancy little carpet Rivaille bought some few weeks ago. Some form of sleep was beckoning him and the heat induced drowsiness almost answered the call for him but a bundle of nerves inside him was brushed against and his eyes shot open, his head was spinning and _was the couch shining?_

"Aaah, Ri-Rivaille-saan," he wailed, and again, that spot was hit, abused like there was no tomorrow. Rivaille's thrusting sped up in an erratic frenzy and the table where Eren leaned on rocked with every jerk. The heat pooling in Eren's regions reached the tipping point and he came onto the carpet, his walls clamped onto Rivaille's cock and that delicious, warm tightness sent him over the edge, spilling his seed in Eren's ass.

He frantically rode his high and once he's calmed, he pulls out and rests his body over Eren's, leaving a few more marks here and there and once he's satisfied, he staggers onto his feet and stares at the mess they've made.

"Eren,"

"Yes?" Eren wheezes.

"You're paying for the dry cleaning."


	3. Force

**Summary: **Eren cries due to Rivaille... being Rivaille.

* * *

Eren just finished cleaning around the castle and with a tired huff, he sets off to the kitchen and hopefully, he'll find something to satiate his hunger.

He treads quietly through the old castle's halls and near the junction, he sees his beloved Lance Corporal and quickly, he runs and back hugs said Corporal.

"Eren," he begins as the boy starts to nuzzle against his back.

"Get your filthy hands _off_ me." The elder man gruffs and with a startled gasp, Eren let go of him and takes a step, then another, back.

Even though the Corporal was cold and sharp tongued, he had never verbally denied Eren of skinship.

Sure he punched Eren once or twice, or a lot of times when he tactlessly hugged him, or that time when he elbowed Eren for standing way too close, but he never used his venom laced words to deny Eren.

They say that actions speak louder than words but for Eren, his Corporal's words hurt more than his beatings.

He hiccuped a little and covered his eyes to suppress his tears.

"Oi, Eren, are you _crying?_" Rivaille asked, his voice suddenly sounded nearer and Eren stupidly stepped back.

"Oi, oi! Stop that, your hands are still so filthy. If you rub your eyes with those, you'll irritate them." The Corporal said as he pried Eren's hands away from his face.

Eren hiccuped once more as he slowly opened his eyes. "Look at what you've done. Now even your face is filthy, go take a shower or something." Rivaille backed away, staring at Eren as one would with a man who hasn't showered in years.

"S-So you mean that you don't hate me?" Eren asked, wiping his tears with the back of his still dirty hands.

Rivaille stared at Eren with an irritated face, "Huuh? What are you talking abou-" he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as Eren had already glomped him.

"Shitty brat! Let go of me this instant! Keep your filthy self away from me!"

And since Eren would not let go, the Corporal had no other choice but to use force. _Excessive_ force.


	4. Filthy Challenges

**Summary:** Eren is unclean and Rivaille makes challenges

* * *

After a tiresome day of cleaning the castle and helping Hanji with her experiments, Eren finally has time to just lay on the grass and soak on the sun. He wasn't sure if it was because of his titan side or if it was something else but lying underneath the sun's beautiful rays made him feel recharged. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when someone kicked his side. Hard.

He yelped in pain, curling up into a ball and gently caressing his hurt side and flinching once his hand contacted his rib. It was bruised, probably broken.

"Oi, Eren! What're you doing lazing around there? You done cleaning your assigned area?"

The Corporal kicked him again, this time bruising his shin.

"O-Ouch! Can you please stop kicking me? I've done my work already so leave me alone." The boy frowned.

The corporal smirked and lowered himself to Eren's level.

"Done working, huh? You sure? Last time I checked, the dungeon's still frickin' gross and dusty. That's the place where you sleep, right? Are you sure you're human? Only pigs could live in a sty like that." The Corporal spat at him, face distorted due to disgust.

"Now that I took a closer look at you, you're really dirty. That confirms it. You _are_ a pig."

"Shut up! It's not my fault, okay?! I had to clean the dungeon and do the weeding and, and I'm just tired and I _like_ lying on the grass okay?! And besides, it's not like I can just take a shower when I want to! I can't do much without your approval after all!" Eren yelled, eyes teary from both frustration and hurt.

The Corporal sighed. Eren was still a child, Titan powers and all. And children, especially painfully honest children such as Eren, probably mull over dumb words than they should.

Standing up, Rivaille reached his hand out to the still sulking Eren.

"Oi, brat. You can't just sit out here all day and besides, you're filthy. You need to take a bath and pronto."

Eren blinked away the dews forming in his eyes as he takes the Corporal's outreached hand.

"I feel like not taking a bath all of a sudden. It must be because of all the pain and trauma I've just been through." Says Eren wistfully, hand still not letting go off the Corporal's.

"Shut it, brat. You either take your bath or I make you." An unspoken challenge lies beneath his words and Eren smiles at that. He doesn't back down on challenges and with a cheeky "Make me," he lets go off the Corporal's hand and runs off.

Rivaille smirks and counts to fifteen before running after Eren. After all, what's a challenge without a little handicap.


	5. Disability (M)

**Summary:** Irvin finds Rivaille and Eren in a restroom for disabled people.

* * *

Rivaille was always such a neat freak but Eren somehow got him to do rather unclean things every once in a while.

_This_ is one of those times.

They were in the restroom reserved for disabled people, door locked and Eren's back was being pressed back against it. A pair of hands were undoing his tie and then they were opening his buttons, Rivaille was in a hurry but he'd never rip them open, no, it was just _wrong_.

When all of the buttons were undone, he'd pull off both his polo and his shirt, holding back the need to fold them up and instead focused on Eren. _Eren, Eren, Eren._

His own set of clothes were slowly being discarded, his tie was tossed over somewhere on the floor and so did his dress shirt. The bathroom floor was a mess, clothes littered everywhere, good thing the bathroom was clean, if not, Rivaille would have had a fit.

Teeth and tongue alternated on his neck, shoulder, collar bone and it went south from there, the tongue licking and swirling on his nipples and "Oh god, please." and it goes lower, leaving a slick trail of saliva down, down lower, until it hit the line where his pants were met.

His belt went undone, the button opened and the zipper was pulled down and off his pants went, his boxers following after. A hot, wet mouth enclosed around his manhood, sucking and licking and teeth scraping and then he was close. "Rivaille-san," he moaned, toes curling and fingers locked tightly on those pitch black tresses. Rivaille gives one last suck and the boy comes in his mouth, he swallows it but leaves some for the boy to taste.

He stands back up and pulls on the other's hair and their lips locked, he bites harshly onto the boy's lip and when he opens his mouth, he tastes himself, blood and cum mixing together in an intoxicating flavour. Their tongues danced around each other, slowly and sensually, wrapping around each other and taking turns in entering and exploring their mouths.

They pulled away, panting harshly and Eren looks down, this feral look in his elder's eyes turns him into a giddy mess of hormones and he pulls him close to kiss him once more. Rivaille plants a short kiss to his lips and then he goes lower, down to his neck kissing it and then biting down.

He leaves marks again and Eren wonders if it would seem weird if he goes to class the next day wearing a scarf.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rivaille murmurs against his skin and the look on Eren's eyes said that he was, indeed. Rivaille bites his shoulder. "Sure, it would be perfectly normal to wear a scarf in the middle of summer, though I wonder if there's some sort of cosmetic material that can conceal things like that."

Eren whines, both due to the pleasure and his elder's teasings. "Okay, I get it, I'll use concealer but jeez, how did you even know what I was thinking?"

"Oh, didn't you know? When you get really really aroused, your brain screams your thoughts so loud that it comes out as though you've spoken."

"Please, just shut up and fuck me."

And off went Rivaille's last article of clothing.

Lining up his dick with Eren's hole, he thrusts in in one go. It went in easier than expected and Rivaille looks at Eren accusingly.

"It's not like that, I swear. Class ended earlier today and I sorta did it while waiting..."

"Damn brat." Rivaille grunts as he presses his nails against Eren's butt cheeks. He imagines Eren, fingers pushing in his hole, toes curling in pleasure, moaning, screaming his name and the thought turns him on way too much.

He bites Eren's neck again, hard enough to draw blood, he presses his tongue against the mark, lathering plasma against the boy's skin.

Eren's breathing hitches and he thrusts his hips abruptly, trying to get the thing inside him to move, he wants to feel the friction, he wants it so bad.

Rivaille pulls out all the way and makes no move to go back in. The boy underneath him whines and begs "Please, _please_, put it back in, I can't-" and so he does, pushing back in in one swift movement and Eren screams out.

"Keep quiet Eren, you wouldn't want anyone to hear, would you?"

And Eren bites his hand to supress his moans.

The elder man thrusts in and out with varying speeds. Going slow just to hear the boy beg and going fast to turn his pleas into insensible moans.

Eren's walls begins to tighten around him and he knows he's close. Wrapping a hand around the boy's untouched erection, he begins to pump it in a random pace and soon enough, the boy comes on his hand and his walls clamp against his dick.

His own climax grows near and his thrusts turn erratic, biting hard against Eren's shoulder, he comes, shuddering a bit as his seed fills Eren's hole. As soon as he's done riding out his high, he pulls out and rests against Eren who was exhausted and barely standing against the door.

Chests heaving and breaths mingling, they continue to rest in silence until a knock on the door startles them both.

"Rivaille, Eren, I know you're both in there. Get cleaned up and get out of there."

It was Irvin and Eren's nearly had a heart attack once he realizes that his principal just heard them, him and his teacher, having sex. Rivaille on the other hand, proceeds to pick up his clothes and gets dressed.

When they're both out, Irvin's still by the door, looking at the both of them with seemingly judging eyes.

"Since Eren is about to graduate and is of age, I'm willing to let this go but please, do your thing elsewhere and Eren, it's 7 PM, go home lest Mikasa starts a search party."

Eren smiles awkwardly, bows, says goodbye and leaves. Rivaille begins to follow him but Irvin holds him back.

"Look, I know that the two of you are fucking around but really? The restroom for the disabled?"

Rivaille looks at him with what looks like offense and he says, "Well, Eren _is_ disabled," he looks at Eren who seems to have a bit of dificulty walking. "Just look at that limp."

Irvin looks at him with a straight face and he takes that as his cue to leave.

When he caught up with Eren, he swiftly picks him up bridal style and carries him to the parking lot. Eren splutters a "Wha-?" and Rivaille just smirks at him.

"I can't just let an injured student walk home, right?"

And with that, he carries the boy to his car and drives him home.


	6. Game

**Summary:** Eren has his needs and Rivaille doesn't like to indulge him... Sort of... No, not really.

* * *

"Pleeeeeaaaaassseee! I just _HAVE_ to get it!" Eren begs, kneeling down and clutching at the elder man's leg.

"I said no, Eren and when I say no, I mean it!" Rivaille says as he leers at the boy, trying to shake him off his leg.

"But Rivaille-san, you never get me anything!" He whines as he snuggles into the man's leg, arms wrapping around it tighter.

Rivaille glares at him full-on, "Who pays for the food that you eat, the water that you drink, the clothes that you wear and the house that you live in?"

Eren's silenced and his hold on Rivaille's leg slackens. "That's right, it's me. Now shoo, go away and study, or something." He says as he shakes off Eren and lounges at the living room.

Disappointed, Eren trudges to his room, contemplating over how to earn money.

A week later, Eren goes to school, slightly depressed that today was the day the game 'Shingeki no Kyoudai' was to be released. Everyone that he knew would either be getting the game after school or have the game already and since he doesn't really have the money, he can't buy the game anytime soon.

After school, he goes home depressed, bruised and in trouble. (Really, it wasn't his fault he punched Jean, he was the one bragging about the game)

Sighing, he opens the door and takes off his shoes. "I'm back." He calls languidly and enters the living room, flopping directly on the sofa. "Yeah, yeah. Welcome back. Stop lazing around there and get cleaned up." came Rivaille's voice and Eren grunts before complying.

He drags himself up the stairs and into his room. He sets his bag on the table and notices a plastic bag lying on it. He picks it up and eyes the plastic. That was odd, he didn't seem to remember leaving anything aside from his books on his desk. He peers inside the bag and squeals.

It was the new 'Shingeki no Kyoudai' game and he feels something welling up inside him. He runs down the stairs and almost trips along the way. He races through the halls and into the kitchen where he finds Rivaille and back hugs him.

"R-Rivaille-san- that-"

"You did well on your part time job and it's not like your grades are bad so I decided to at least reward you for that." Rivaille says, not bothering to look back nor to shake Eren off but instead, continues on cooking tonight's supper.

"But Rivaille-san, you're already doing a lot for me! I know, I'll pay you! I don't have enough money yet but I'll pay you back for sure!" The man elbows him in return and he's down and rubbing his aching stomach in less than a second's time.

"First you're asking me for things and when I give them to you, you don't accept them!? Just what the hell is wrong with you, brat?" Eren flinches as the man turns off the stove and glares at him, his frilly pink apron not at all diminishing his scariness.

The pain in his stomach was slowly fading away and so he sits on his knees and looks down at the floor. "Is it really okay for you to be spoiling me this much?"

Rivaille (not so gently) presses his heel onto Eren's thigh. "Didn't I say so already?" And Eren squeals once more, hugging Rivaille's leg tightly.

"Rivaille-san, I love you so much!"


	7. Loss

**Summary:** Eren loses something precious to him and Rivaille gives advice.

* * *

"Please, I love you." Eren whispers, tone begging and needy. His fingers brush on a smooth surface and brings his hands around and grabs at the sides and hugs the warmth closer to him.

"Please, _please_, I'm begging you, don't go." He rubs his cheek against the warm, smooth material as he begs again.

There is no change to the other party, however. It was unresponsive and Eren had no other choice but to stare at all the blue. There was silence and then Eren saw black. He screamed.

"Nooo! Why?" He hugs tighter, the warmth was slowly fading away, everything seemed so cold, so bleak now. "_Why?_" He echoes, dropping to his knees, clutching tight, still, even as he felt the coldness kicking in.

As Eren cried, heavy footsteps began to resonate outside the small confines of his dark and dreary room. The door burst open and light streamed in. The light was flicked on and Eren squinted his eyes to get used to the lighting.

"Oi brat, what the fuck are you doing?" Came Rivaille's deep voice and Eren finally lets go and sets his slumbering beloved gently on the floor and pitifully crawls to him.

"Rivaille-san," He mewls woefully but Rivaille just stares down at him, his lack of emotion remains unchanged. "He-He's dead!" He wails, clutching at his elder's leg like a child refusing to leave their mother's side when they're set off to school.

The elder man stares expressionlessly at Eren and then at the so called corpse and then hurriedly shakes the boy off, looking at him like he was a disgusting pig rolling around in its own filth. "Are you fucking serious?" He sneered and the boy just sobs piteously from where he was shook off.

Rivaille grunts, annoyed, as he kneels down and takes Eren's face in his hands and wipes off his tears. "Look, brat, you knew it was coming but you didn't, _couldn't_ do anything to save it-"

"But I could! I-I was just too stupid, I didn't move fast enough, I got tangled in my wires and-"

"It's too late now, Eren. Lamenting over it won't change anything, you just have to learn from your mistakes and try harder next time." He presses his forehead against the boy's and stares at his eyes. The determination in the boy's eyes slowly returns, they close and when they reopen, he's greeted by that same old tenacious spirit he's always secretly loved.

He pulls back and slowly stands up. He rests his palm on the brown tangles of hair and ruffles it up. "Get over it and try again." And with that, he leaves.

Eren smiles and slowly, he finds the strength to try again, to move forward and challenge the world again. He stands up and fixes his wires then he gently picks up his beloved and sets it on his table.

"This time, I won't just take chances, I'll secure it this time," He says, determination brewing in him as he plugs the charger in his laptop. "This time, I won't let you go into hibernation," He presses the power button and resumes the system. "This time, I won't let my downloads fail!"


	8. I don't have a title for this ok (M)

Gore(?), Knife play(?) and etc. warning!

* * *

**Summary:** Pressed for time, Rivaille multitasks, doing both Hanji's request and his own needs.

* * *

Eren was blindfolded, gagged and chained to the wall, he had wounds everywhere, had cuts and bruises all over his body, blood dripped from the side of his neck, from his thighs and from both his palms. Knives stabbed through the skin on his hands and through the wall, doing the chains' job in holding him in place.

"Hey Eren, you're enjoying this, right?" Rivaille presses another knife against his cheek hard enough to draw blood. "Answer me!" He demands and when the boy still doesn't, he slides the blade on the boy's cheek and Eren moans in pain? Pleasure? He can't tell the difference anymore.

"Ah, it looks like you are, how disgusting." He runs the blade from Eren's cheek, down his throat and in the middle of his chest, leaving behind a thin scarlet line.

"You're getting hard from something like this, huh?" He presses his foot on the tent in Eren's pants, making him moan lowly. "You really are just a filthy, horny brat, aren't you?" He pushes down harder when Eren shakes his head. "It's no use trying to deny it, Eren. It's okay, it's my job to take care of you so just sit there and let me take care of it."

Tears started to well in his eyes again. He was scared. He was scared about what the corporal was gonna do to him. Scared about what he has done to him. Scared that he was anticipating what he would do to him. And scared because he was enjoying every moment of this torture.

Rivaille began to use his knives to get Eren's oppressive pants off him, stabbing both knives into Eren's thighs and dragging them down, cutting both flesh and fabric. Eren moans out again until Rivaille stops at the base of his ankles.

Rivaille looks at the bloodied chaos below him and frowns. He succeeded in freeing Eren's legs but the mess he made was an extreme eyesore. Eren was panting hard, his legs were still bleeding but it was slowly closing up, though Rivaille insisted on opening up new ones.

His pants and underwear were fully removed, leaving him stark naked. He feels something cold press against his dick and he immediately shivers and yells out muffled pleadings.

The elder man pulls the knife away, "What are you trying to say, Eren?" The boy screams again and a heavy slap lands on his face. "Are you really that stupid? You do know that I can't understand you with that thing inside your mouth."

He unties the handkerchief around the boy's mouth, shoves his fingers in and pulls the cloth out. "Now, speak."

Eren huffs a few times, his drool was dripping from the side of his mouth but his bounded hands stops him from wiping it away. "P-Please..."

"Please, what?"

"S-Stop... I don't want to... Anymore..."

Rivaille frowns and presses the silver utensil on the base of Eren's cock. "Are you sure about that, Eren?"

The boy freezes, the blade glides up and down on his manhood, the cold metal making him shiver in a lot of ways, coldness, fear and anticipation.

The other man paitiently awaits Eren's answer, circling the knife over the head of his cock and his lips, teeth were busy littering on his neck until he breathes, "Sir, please... in..."

Rivaille smirks on his skin. "What are you trying to say, Eren? What should I put in?"

Eren shivers, fear creeping up again when his superior brings the blade closer to his entrance. "S-Sir, n-no! Not that-" He pleads but he's silenced by the forced entry in his hole.

He screams in pain after being taken raw, he feels his skin ripping, bleeding as the thick cock rams into him over and over again.

"Wha-?" Is the only thing he says and Rivaille flicks him on the forehead. "You brat, are you seriously expecting me to go that far?" And Eren smiles at him, making Rivaille's cheeks heat up.

The thrusting speeds up and Eren's screaming in pleasure, all the other sensations already overridden. He frantically squirms about, the blades still binding his hands opening, deepening his wounds.

Rivaille hears more blood dripping on the floor and momentarily pulling out (much to the disappointment of Eren) to remove Eren's binds, licking at the two punctures in the boy's palms.

"Hey Eren, does it still hurt?" He says as he observes the boy testingly opening and closing his hands.

Eren shakes his head, "The only thing that does is my cock so please, put it back in and fuck me hard."

Rivaille smirks at him, "Cheeky little brat." He grunts as he starts pounding in again, and again, and again.

He starts angling his thrusts and, "There!" Eren screams, and he does as he's told, continuing his onslaught and fisting Eren's cock and pumping it as he does so.

The boy starts clamping up and he knows he's close. Eren rakes his nails up his superior's back and once he reaches his neck, he pulls him down, their faces mere inches apart. "Sir," Is all he gets to say as Rivaille slams their lips together and engage in a ferocious lip-locked battle.

Eren screams into his mouth as he comes, thick, white ropes decorating the other man's abdomen. He pulls away from the searing kiss to wheeze and he's immediately pulled into another again as the corporal reaches his high and they don't separate until he rides it out.

Rivaille pulls out and almost, almost collapses against Eren, who was half-heartedly leaning against the wall, but instead, he opts to slowly rest his forehead against Eren's.

"Hey Eren, you okay?" He asks, hand reaching up to cup the boy's cheek, rubbing soothing circles on it.

Eren nods, breathing still unstable.

"Have your wounds healed?" He's still rubbing circles but it's already extended to Eren's other cheek, the boy smiling gently at him and he pauses a bit to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"Most of them's gone," He puts both of his hands over Rivaille's little scarlet holes could be seen on them. "These and the ones on my legs are the only ones left."

Rivaille takes his hands in his and kisses them both. "Sorry, did I go to far?"

Eren shakes his head. "It's okay, you didn't. I'm a little confused though."

Rivaille pauses in leaving kisses along his neck long enough to murmur, "About what?"

"Everything," Eren giggles as he's kissed on the ticklish spot near his ear. "About this."

"Oh, that. That shitty glasses wanted a detailed report on your healing ability and I wanted to fuck. Killing two birds with the same stone."

Eren just stares at him with a blank, judging face and Rivaille slams his hand over the boy's eyes. "Don't get cocky brat, I'm still your superior."

"Eer, stop, don't you have a _report_ to do." Eren says sarcastically and suddenly, the hand over his eyes is gone and he's greeted by cold, menacing eyes.

"Hey Eren," He growls, quickly pinning the boy's wrists over his head. "Hope you're prepared 'cause I ain't holding back anymore."


End file.
